


Gray and blue

by huffletiika



Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arya and Gendry are soulmates, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Gendry shirtless - that's the most important thing, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletiika/pseuds/huffletiika
Summary: Everybody is born with Heterochromia, where their right eye is their actual eye-color, while their left one is their soulmate’s, and they would stay like that until you see directly at your soulmate’s eyes. Then, your left eyes will go back to their real color, and you will know you’ve found your other half.“Isn’t your father a Lord?” he asked, still not looking up at her, and she thought that maybe he was just shy.How adorable.“Your father was too” she replied, and he let out a soft chuckle.“Touché” he said, finally looking up at her eyes, and she felt her heart had skipped a beat.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Ygritte, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, only mentioned: - Relationship
Series: Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651687
Comments: 42
Kudos: 229





	Gray and blue

She looked at the mirror as she had done her entire life, and gray and blue stared back at her, as they had always done since she can remember, since she was old enough to notice it. So, her mother was wrong, she thought. Ned wasn’t her soulmate. The boy was the son of one of her father’s friends and, since her mother noticed his right blue eye and left gray eye, she had been plaguing her about meeting him, as she thought he could be that person who was destined for her. 

Well, first of all, how could her mother be so colorblind? The shade of Ned’s blue eye wasn’t even close to hers. His eye was darker, almost purple, whilst hers… her soulmate’s, was lighter, as bright as the ocean after a storm, making her right eye jealous for being such a boring shade of gray. Second, how could her mother think that her soulmate would be someone like Ned Dayne? Right, the guy was nice, very friendly and talkative, but at the same time lacked any spark to ignite anything inside of her. If she was being completely honest, he could even get to be boring and vain. 

Why would her mother want someone like him for her?

Most of her family members had found their soulmates. Jon, her favorite cousin in the entire world (well, he was his only cousin to be honest), had found Ygritte when he was doing humanitarian work with the refugee communities in the far north, where his now fiancée worked as a teacher and translator. Robb, her older brother, had known who his soulmate was since he was four years old. Imagine her parent’s surprise when aunt Lyanna had come to visit, bringing Jon and her husband’s four years old sister with her, and discovering that their kids eye-colors changed as soon as their gazes connected. It was a shock, or so they had told her, because she wasn’t even born then.

« _Sweet, I will be your uncle_ » her brother had teased their cousin for over a decade, after understanding the meaning of people being soulmates, even if their relationship with Dany back then had been purely platonic. 

They were friends before anything else, holding to the fact that soulmates don’t actually have to be strictly romantic, and that even if they weren’t blood-related they were family, and it would be weird to be like that with each other. But, at some point in time between their senior year and their first year at Dragonstone University something had changed, and the next holiday Robb came home holding Daenerys’ hand. Now, they had been married for almost a year, and she was expecting their first child. 

The only problem there was Jon, as he didn’t know what that child would be for him. Cousin? Nephew? That shit was pretty confusing. Ygritte had made fun of him telling him that he didn’t know anything and, honestly? Arya agreed.

Her older sister, Sansa, had met her soulmate in a very strange way. She had been, for many years, in an abusive relationship with Joffrey Lannister, the son of the very well-known socialite and actress Cersei Lannister, who treated her very badly, to the point that she had to put a restriction order against him after their break up. And, because of that, she started going to group therapy. On the other hand, her soulmate and now boyfriend, had endured years of abuse from his very own father, to the point of getting into drugs and alcohol under the influence of a guy he met called Ramsay Bolton. Theon was one of her brother’s friend from high-school, but the idiot never noticed that the color of his sister’s and his friend’s eyes were very similar, just inverted, nor he invited him to their place when they were studying together, so he and Sansa had just seen each other from afar, not looking directly to each other’s eyes. 

Robb, during one of his summer holidays, met with his friend to catch-up, and noticed how badly he was having it, suggesting he join the group therapy his sister was attending, in order to get him back on track. They knew their souls meant to be together when the therapist paired them for a trust exercise, and had been together ever since.

Finally, her younger brother Bran, who met her soulmate after having an accident during one of his climbing trips, and almost losing the ability to use his legs. Yeah, that was crazy, but her brother was recovering thanks to the physiotherapy sessions. Meera was one of the nursing interns at the hospital, and hers were the first pair of eyes he saw after waking up from coma. He thought he was having a drug induced hallucination when he saw her blue eye become green, but it wasn’t, because at the same time she was seeing his green eye turn blue.

Rickon, the youngest Stark, hadn’t found his soulmate either.

She wasn’t the only one, at least. But, her brother wasn’t even fifteen years old when she was already in her twenties, so that was not consolation.

Why would she want a soulmate, anyway? It was stupid, she didn’t want the destiny to tell her who to be with, she could make that decision herself.

A knock on her door took her out of her thoughts, and she turned after allowing the person to come in, seeing her father entering her room with an apologetic smile.

“I hope you’re not upset with your mom” he said, as he approached her. “She didn’t intend to bother you, she really thought my young name-sake would be the one for you” he put a hand on her cheek, and she leaned to his contact. 

She loved her father, more than anyone, and longed to spend moments like this with him when she was studying to get her degree in Braavos. And, that’s why she had come back home after finishing her career, even if she had had an offer from one of the most important lawyer’s buffet in Essos, called the house of black and white.

Now, she had opened a small office in Wintertown, where she mostly took on cases of people who didn’t have enough money to pay expensive well-known lawyers to help them. She focused mainly on victims of rape, abuse, discrimination and segregation, and she was so proud for winning most of her cases, but her clients paid her so little her mother always reminded her that she couldn’t live out of charity.

Her father, on the other hand, supported her. He said that, as Lord Paramount of the North, he had enough money to help her in case she needed it, and that their people needed someone like her to defend them.

“I know” she replied, looking down at her dress. Usually, she wouldn’t dress like that, but her mother was very adamant to make her put some nice clothes for the annual Stark’s charity dinner, as maybe there would be someone that she would like to meet. That was stupid. “I just–” she sighed. “I’m just tired of these parties” she added, trying to justify her absence in the big event. 

“Yeah, they can become too much” her father agreed, giving her a soft smile.

She loved him.

“What if you do me a favor instead? I can tell your mother that you left because I asked you to do something” he suggested, and that got her attention. “See, do you remember my friend Robert?” he asked, and she nodded.

How could she not? He was his father’s best friend since they were studying at boarding school in the Eerie, and was going to marry her aunt until she met her real soulmate, Jon’s father. After that, the dude slept around and drank his sorrow until finally losing his life in an accident, that luckily didn’t involve the loss of anyone else, as the post-mortem tests determined that he was driving while heavily drunk. 

It was almost five years ago.

“Well, one of his sons lives here in Wintertown, and is an amazing artist” her father continued. It is well known that Robert had many children with different mothers all over the country, and that only some of them got to be recognized. This one might be one of those. “So, as your mother’s birthday is very soon, I asked him to make her present, and I want you to pick it up for me” he took out his phone from his pocket and smiled at her. “I can send you his address” he adds, and she smiled back.

She would never say no to his father, much less if it gives her a way out from the party.

She parked in front of a very old building and checked her phone to make sure if it was actually the address her father had sent. Yes, it was. She took a deep breath and got down from her car, making sure her car was well parked.

It’s not like it was a bad neighborhood, it was actually really nice, it was just that she knew Robert Baratheon’s luxury life, and was surprised that one of his children didn’t live in some amazing loft at one of the best buildings of the city.

Right after her father had asked her to do this favor for him, Arya had changed her dress to a pair of jeans and a nice blouse, replacing the very high and uncomfortable heels for boots, and washing out the makeup from her face, putting on just a soft layer of mascara and lipstick instead, before putting on a leather jacket before taking her keys and leaving her parents’ house, her home.

“Yeah?” a male voice spoke through the intercom, a little after she pushed the button with the number of his apartment, and she thought it was the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

What was wrong with her?

“Hi- I’m… Arya, Arya Stark” she spoke, and felt like a complete idiot. Why would she react like that to just a voice? Really. “I came to pick up my father’s piece… he is Ned Stark” she continued, and for what felt like almost a minute the other side was completely mute. _Did he hear her? Was that stupid thing broken?_ She opened her mouth to ask that, when the man spoke again.

“Mr. Stark’s daughter?” he asked, and she nodded even if he wasn’t looking at her, and felt like an idiot. “Of course, the piece’s ready… let me open for you-” he said, and she heard the sound of the buzzer, so she pushed the door open. “First door on your left, it’s open” he added, before hanging up, and so she walked inside the building, looking around with great curiosity. 

Inside, the place didn’t look as old as she thought. Because of the smell, she could guess the walls had been recently painted, and there were also some small windows that made the corridor look brighter. It was a nice place to live, she thought. Not as posh as she was used because of her up-bringing, but definitely pleasant. 

She opened the door the man had told her, and found herself in what looked like a shop, or more exactly a gallery. The space was open, very white and simple. There were pieces of art made from several different types of metal around, sculptures, weapons and jewelry… Everything looked amazing, and the details in every one of them was mind-blowing. Now she knew why her father had asked him to make his present for his wife. The man, whatever his name was, was very talented. 

“Sorry, I’ll be with you in a minute” she heard from the corner of the room, where some stairs made their way down to what seemed to be a basement. 

“It’s ok” she replied, and continued to look around the room.

There was a specific piece that was calling her, so she walked towards it, ignoring the rest of the gallery. It was a sword, long and broad, and seemed to be so sharp she was sure it could cut her skin as soon as she touched it. It looked like an antiquity, something you would find only in history books, but so shiny she thought it couldn’t be older than a couple of days. The hilt is wrought in the shape of a bow and arrow, with the pommel fashioned as arrow fletching, and the crossguard forming the limbs of the bow. But, what surprised her the most was the blade, it had a distinctive rippled pattern that told her that it was–

“Valyrian steel” his voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked back to its direction, to find him walking towards what looked like a desk, at the other side of the place. “Its name is _Heartsbane_ ” he added, without looking at her.

She gave the sword ones last look before looking back at him.

He was really handsome, she thought. What she first noticed was how tall he was, almost a head and a half taller than her, and then she noticed the shape of his body, with broad shoulders and very muscular arms, plus shaggy, raven-colored hair that made her want to sink her hands in it. 

_Focus, Arya._

“It’s beautiful” she said, walking towards him, noticing the corner of his lips pulling up it what seemed to be a smile, as his sight was still on the wooden box in front of him.

“It is, indeed” he said, shrugging. “It’s an antiquity, belongs to the Tarly family. They used to display it in their living room, but see, time did not treat it well, and as they weren’t too careful with it all these years, it started to deteriorate. Samwell Tarly brought it last month, and asked me to bring it back to its old glory, and so it’s one of the projects I’ve been working on”. He sounded so passionate about his work, Arya felt goosebumps on her skin.

“Well, it looks amazing” she said, sincerely, and his smile became wider.

“Thank you, milady” the man replied, and she rolled her eyes.

“I know we are talking about very old stuff. But, please, don’t call me that” she got closer to the desk. “I’m not a lady”.

“Isn’t your father a Lord?” he asked, still not looking up at her, and she thought that maybe he was just shy. 

_How adorable._

“Your father was too” she replied, and he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Touché” he said, finally looking up at her eyes, and she felt her heart had skipped a beat.

There, on the man in front of her, the same exact pair of eyes that had been looking back at her from her mirror during her whole life was now glancing at her without being a reflection. He was… was he? Suddenly, the gray color of his left eye started to fade, being replaced by that blue shade she loved so much, and instinctively she brought her hand to her own left eyes, like she could with that action know if her eye was changing as well.

Holy shit.

“I–” 

“Are you–?” 

They spoke at the same time, and then a chuckle escaped from both their lips. 

“My eyes, are they both gray now?” she asked just to make sure, and he nodded.

“Mines are blue?” He sighed when she also nodded. “So, I guess we are soulmates. Aren’t we?” 

He ruffled his hair, and she imagined her hands doing it instead of his.

_Arya, focus._

“I guess so,” she bit her lower lip. 

“This is weird” he laughed, and she couldn’t help doing it as well.

A couple of hours ago she was questioning herself about the possibilities of her finding her soulmate, and suddenly, there he was in front of her.

“I don’t even know your name” she said, and he smiled, offering her his hand for her to shake. 

“I’m Gendry, Gendry Baratheon” he said, as she took his hand.

“Arya Stark” she repeated, even if she had already told him her name when she arrived through the intercom. 

Was she dreaming?

After a couple of minutes, during which they stared at each other like they were under some kind of spell, he seemed to remember the reason why she was there, so he pushed himself to focus on other things than admiring her.

“Ok, right” Gendry shook his head, like trying to bring himself back to reality. “This is what your father asked me to make” he opened the wooden box, and turned it so she could see inside it.

Inside, lying on top of a silk cushion, she saw the very beautiful fish-shaped brooch, made in a very peculiar metal, that made the very detailed scales shine like they were made with fine gems. Its eye was and a beautiful blue diamond, and some small rubies that peeked between the scales, which shone only when they were touched by the sun.

“Mom is going to love it” she said, suddenly feeling emotional.

Her mother loved her Tully heritage, and this present would make her cry for sure.

“I hope so” he said, and then closed the box. “Your father already paid for it, so you don’t have to worry. I will–” he swallowed. “I will give you the receipt, and a paper with the special care to maintain the piece, and… well, my phone number, if you want it” he finally said, and she stared at him, feeling his heartbeat rise. “I mean, if you want it. Not every day you meet your soulmate, and well–” he started rambling. “We don’t have to… you know, soulmates don’t actually have to be romantic, but I really want to keep seeing you around, becoming friends? I don’t know, you seem very nice, and–”

“I will give you my number too” she said, with a soft smile, and asked him to give her his phone.

Without hesitation, she typed her phone number and saved it in his contacts list, before calling herself so she could save his too.

She left his loft after giving him a very awkward hug, and ran to her car holding the wooden box tight against her chest.

“You knew it, didn’t you?” Arya entered his father’s solar, without even knocking, too shaken to even think about doing so.

“I knew what, sweetling?” he asked, not even putting his eyes away from his laptop, as he seemed too focused on whatever he was doing there.

If only he looked up at her eyes, he would immediately know what.

She had spent the last half hour sitting in her car, looking at her reflection in the rear-view mirror, trying to make sense of what had just happened in her life. 

_Her soulmate_ , she had found her soulmate.

A pair of gray eyes looked back at her from where there used to be two different colors, and she brought her left eye close to the glass to see if there was any little spot of blue left there, feeling deflated when she made sure that there actually wasn’t. She loved her blue eye, more than anything, and loved to see it every day. 

_You still can_ , a voice in her head told her, and she felt something warm inside of her belly when she thought about Gendry, his voice, his hair, his hands, and his now blue pair of eyes that stared at her with such intensity that made her legs weak.

“About Gendry” she replied, moving closer to him and leaving the wooden box atop her father’s desk. “You knew he was… that he was my–”

Then, his father looked away from the computer and fixed his gaze on Arya, a soft smile appearing on his lips when he noticed her two very big gray eyes (as gray as his own) staring back at him.

“You found your soulmate” he said, looking as proud as when she used to show him the results of her math exams. 

“Don’t act so surprised” she scolded him, folding her arms. “You knew it was him, didn’t you?” 

She had thought about it when she was still in her car. Her father could have sent any of his children to Gendry’s, didn’t he? Robb could have picked the present on his way to his place, as it was on the road, or Sansa could have done it in the morning, before getting to work. Why would he had sent her there, if not because he knew Gendry Baratheon would be his daughter’s soulmate? That was the only logical explanation.

He took off his glasses and shrugged.

“I didn’t know for sure” he told her, signaling her to take a seat in front of him. She obliged immediately. “When I met the lad, I couldn’t help to think that those eyes were so much like those my wonderful daughter owned. The same exact shades of blue and gray put together. But, I wasn’t sure. There could be many other people whose eyes were like his, couldn’t there? At this point, I thought it wouldn’t hurt to send you to pick your mother’s present, see what happened, and I wasn’t wrong, was I? You found him” He seemed to be very proud of his own scheme. 

She rolled her eyes.

“A little warning would have been nice” she said, and Ned Stark put his glasses back on, and shrugged.

“And, what if it wasn’t him?” he asked with concern. “I didn’t want you to hold any expectations, in case I was wrong” he smiled, putting one of his hands over hers.

 _He was right_.

But, now she didn’t know what to do with this brand-new information.

“Now, what?” she asked her father. 

Ned Stark had found his soulmate, his wife and the mother of his children, so he surely might know what she had to do knowing hers. 

“Now, you do whatever you want to do” he replied, and she frowned.

What does it even mean?

Her father laughed.

“There’s not a handbook for soulmates, sweetling” he squeezed her hand. “You and Gendry can be whatever you want to be for each other. If you want him to be your friend, I’m pretty sure he would be glad to be just that. But, if you ever want to be something more, then let me know so I can have a chat with the lad. Robert was my best friend, and from what I’ve spoken with his son I’m one hundred percent that Gendry is nothing like him, but an ‘ _if you offend my baby, I will kill you’_ chat never hurts”. She couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of her chest. 

Gendry had told her the same exact thing, hadn’t he? They could be just friends, and that would be really nice, as she didn’t have many friends left still living in Wintertown.

“Now,” her father said, taking her out of her thoughts. “Let’s see your mother’s present” he opened the box with adoration, and she smiled with some kind of pride when he said that it was perfect.

Her _soulmate_ had made it, of course it was perfect.

8 MONTHS AND 13 DAYS LATER.

She woke up slowly at the delicious smell of coffee getting into her nostrils, and bringing her back to consciousness. She smiled, lazily stretching her naked body under the white bed sheets that were covering her, and then sitting up to look around, almost laughing when she saw the mess they had made in his room the night before. 

They had been in her cousin’s wedding, a very beautiful event that could only have been organized by her mother and sister, aunt Lyanna, and Dany, as the groom and the bride to be were more focused on going to humanitarian expeditions than choosing the color of the tablecloths, or arranging the seats for the guests. 

It had been their first event as an official couple, as it hasn’t been a week since they had confessed their feelings for each other while hanging out in the cargo bed of his pickup truck, in the middle of the wood that surrounded Wintertown. She sighed. It’s been magical, something she thought could never happen to her, a moment that seemed taken from one of those novels her sister used to read when she was a teenager. But there, laying on his chest and with his arms circled around her, as they looked the stars above them, she heard him whisper an ‘I’m in love with you’ in her ear, and she had turned around and kissed him, because she had been waiting for _way too long_ to hear those words.

Her soulmate had been her friend first, inviting her to hang out occasionally, and supporting her crazy ideas every time they came to her mind. Then, he became her best friend, hearing her every time she needed to rant about something, and holding her every time she needed it. And, now he was her boyfriend as well, and she couldn’t believe how lucky she had been the day she met him.

Her family had been the happiest when they saw them arrive to the ceremony with their hands entwined, congratulating them, and telling them that they had taken way too long to figure out something that was way too obvious since the first day: that they were made for each other. To that, she had danced and drank during the whole reception, feeling the amused blue gaze of him on her all the time, until the moment the guests started to leave and he came to ask her if she wanted to continue the party in his apartment.

He didn’t have to say it twice.

With a smile plastered on her lips, she got to the side of the bed, retrieving from the floor her knickers and the dressing shirt Gendry had been wearing the night before, putting them on, and getting up to walk towards the bathroom for a quick refreshing before looking for him.

“Hey” she said, hugging him from behind, when she found him in the kitchen.

He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants that morning, allowing her to appreciate the view of his so perfect back, and the marks her nails she had unconsciously painted on his skin the night before. She smiled against his bare scapula, and left a soft kiss on it.

He shuddered.

“Hey” he replied, turning around from staring at the coffee machine, and covering her with his arms, looking down at her with a satisfied smile. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, and she got on her tiptoes to leave a peck on his chin, and then on his lips when he bent down a little. 

“I did” she said against his lips, her fingertips dancing on the skin of his lower back. “But, then I woke up and you weren’t there” she added, with a childish pout. 

He softly kissed it away.

“I’m sorry, love” he apologized, pulling her closer with his embrace. “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up, but I had to leave the bed to reply to some client’s mails first thing in the morning” he kissed the tip of her nose and she wrinkled it.

“It’s Sunday” she said, and her hands made their way to the nape of his neck, where her fingers brushed his disheveled black tufts. 

He closed his eyes, breathing out a soft grunt in response.

“I know” he leaned closer. “I swear it was only that”

“You don’t have to go down to the forge today?” when she pressed her body further against his, he whispered a ‘ _nope_ ’, and she softly bit his collarbone. “Good, because I’ve planned to take you as my hostage the whole day on your bed, what do you think?” she looked up at his eyes, his blue irises meeting her gray ones, and felt his hands going down to the curve of her ass, squeezing it.

“I think it’s an amazing plan, milady” he replied, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss that made her moan against his, and starting to guide the way back to his room.

“Stop calling me that” she said in a teasing tone, as he unbuttoned his shirt on her body, and he laughed.

“As you wish, milady”

The piece of clothing fell on the floor around their feet when they entered his room, and she sank her hands in his hair as she guided him to the bed, laughing when she felt the soft mattress against her back, and his hard body atop of hers, before joining their lips once again, circling him with her legs and arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm kind of late... as this was supposed to be up yesterday but I couldn't finish it before, and now, I have to work on day 4, that will be possibly published tomorrow (at this point, I'm a day behind). I had this idea for day 2, and then noticed it also worked for day 3, so I merged both prompts. Hope you don't mind. 
> 
> Thanks to the-bisexual-disaster for helping me beta this. 
> 
> What do you think of this AU? Would you like to read more about this? Let me know.


End file.
